Shinigami's WaLtz
by SDSBattlefront
Summary: Shinigami princess Shizukana is sent to the human world to reap the souls of all the KIRA victims. But, because of all the coincidences with her and the KIRA victim's deaths, detective L suspects her of being KIRA. She has to deal with being a KIRA suspect, reaping souls, and her love between L and her friend Kin. LXOC
1. The Shinigami Princess

Hey everyone! I hope you like this fan fiction! It's my first Death Note fanfic! And I hope I didn't screw up to badly... Hmmm...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shinigami Princess**

**Shizukana POV**

The bright light is still shining on me. I can't move because chains are wrapped all around my body. My black trench coat was taken from me and I was redressed in some white dress thing. I am tied to a metal chair. It's very uncomfortable. I try to move into a more comfortable position, but to no prevail. How did I get myself into this mess?!

Earlier:

I sighed and placed my pen down on my large mahogany desk to look up at the servant who had just entered my room. He was a small shinigami named Tsume. I had picked him to become one of my servants. He was about three and a half feet tall with long claws, black wings and sharp teeth. He was dressed in usual servant garb. Black boots, shoes and a tattered shirt. He had large brass bracelet on his wrist with the letters SS engraved on it and two dragons coiled around each other. That was the Shikaku family's crest.

"Milady, your father is requesting your presence in the throne room…" He stammered. I did like the servant. He was loyal and did his work well, but… He was timid and quiet. But, that was just another reason I liked him. He was like me…

I stood up and walked to the large window that looked out upon the rest of the shinigami realm. I had no clue why the window was there in the first place, for the shinigami realm was ugly and boring. I looked out on the dull scenery.

Everything was black and barren. There was no grass… Just rocks and flat rocky land and more rocks and… A pile of bones over in east. There were shinigami sitting around. Some were lounging, some were sleeping and some were gambling with bones. All in all, the shinigami realm was boring. I mean, even the ground was black! Except for the sun. It was dim, but at least it added a bit of light in the otherwise dull scenery. I sighed again.

I turned to look at Tsume who was fidgeting, waiting for me to dismiss him. I smiled.

"Thank you, Tsume. You can go inform my father that I will be there in a minute." I told him. He looked grateful and bowed. Then, he turned tails and fled my room. I didn't want to keep my father waiting, so I turned, and left my large room.

* * *

As I walked down the hallway to the throne room, I thought about why Lord Death, my father would want me. It was most likely because some people were dying and I had to go reap their souls. If that was the case, I would have been happy. For I hadn't gone to the human realm in a long time. Too long.

It would be nice to go there. It was so bright… Vibrant. The sun was warm and spread light all across the world. Even when it was night the moon cast its silver net across the landscape. And the stars… They were so beautiful… They illuminated the sky. They were sparkly and pretty and I loved them. I loved everything about the human realm. From the wind to the grass even the animals there were nice. It was a world that was so much… Better that the eternal darkness that I called home. I was snapped out of my reverie when I bumped into the large doors that were the entrance of the throne room.

When I say these doors were large, I don't mean large… I mean HUGE! They were made of gold with our family crest engraved on them. Two guards were standing at opposite sides of the door. They were both holding black scythes. They both bowed to me. I just nodded. I gulped at the retrospect of seeing my father, closed my eyes and pushed open the doors.

The throne room was big and majestic. With a tall spiral going up farther than the eye could see. An exquisite red carpet was placed on the floor going up to the throne. The throne was golden and red. And sitting on that throne… Was my father.

Before I get into details, I should probably tell you about the shinigami realm. There are three classes of shinigami. The regulars, the higher shinigami (which were all ranked with letters) and the royalty. The regular shinigami were just regular. They had no human form and they were considered the lowliest of life. They weren't even allowed to go the human world.

The higher shinigami were ranked by letters. A being the lowest and Z being the highest. (Weird huh?) They were allowed to be guards and servants. They could go the human world only with royalty permission. They had humanoid forms. Not completely human though.

And of course, there's us. The royalty. We can do whatever we want. (Literally.) And we have completely human forms. We usually stay in our human forms and we look human except that we keep our wings and tails. But, they're easy to conceal so that's no problem. In the beginning all the shinigami used their Death Notes and went out to reap human souls when it was their time to die. But, over time shinigami grew lazy. So now, only royalty and S through Z rank shinigami can go and reap souls.

Back to my father. He was in human form. Wearing a long black and red cloak and crown. He had my icy turquoise eyes and long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He had black glasses and his personality was… Odd. My mother had passed away a while ago. She had my white/silver hair and dark blue eyes.

Me and my father stared at each other for a while. He was glaring… I fidgeted nervously. Then, all of a sudden he leapt forward and started hugging me.

"AAAWWWW! MY ADORABLE LITTLE DAUGHTER! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SUCH A LONG TIME! HOW ARE YOU?!" He crooned all the while strangling/hugging me.

"Ugg… Dad… Don't call me that… I'm not a little kid anymore… And it's disgraceful for a king to act like this…" I spluttered trying to get him off me.

"OH BUT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY LITTLE SHIZUKANA!" He said.

"Listen dad, I know you didn't call me here just to tell me how adorable I am. What did you **really** call me here for?" I asked him. He snapped out of his weirdness and went back to strict shinigami king.

"There are a large amount of humans about to die in Japan. I'm really busy, so I'm sending you in. Are you OK with it?" He gave me a puppy dog face.

I sighed. I just couldn't speak down to his puppy dog face…

"OK, dad. I'll go and reap the stupid souls." I said. He grinned. Then, handed me a list of all the people that were going to die. I looked it over and frowned.

"All these people are going to die of heart attacks though… Does this mean..." I questioned.

My father looked at me. "Yes. I suspect that a shinigami has dropped their Death Note in the human world. I want you to investigate and tell me who is responsible of causing all these deaths."

I grinned. My boredom would soon be over. "Yes sir."

He smiled. "Then get along. That human is going to die soon." I saluted him and walked out the door.

Walking down the hallway, I skimmed over the list. The first human to die was named Otoharada Kurou. He was 42 years old and he was supposed to die from a heart attack on the 28th.

When I reached my room, I grabbed my death cloak. My cloak looked like an over sized black trench coat. Every royalty shinigami has one. They're quite handy too. In the human world, you could reach in the cloak and pull things you want from the shinigami realm. We used them as storage to hide our scythes and death notes.

I started to throw some spare clothes, my huge scythe (a traditional shinigami scythe that was blue and silver) a hair brush, and my death note (which was also silver and blue) into my cape. When I was ready to go, I snapped my fingers and a portal appeared. I put on my cape and jumped through to the human world.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter! Sorry for the shortness of it! Please review! I'd like to know how I did! :D

Next time: Who is the mysterious Kin? Shizukana meets an apple loving shinigami in the human realm. And just who the heck is KIRA?


	2. Kin

I hope this fan fiction is not total crap. Thank you reviewer people! You are amazing! :D Anyway, I wonder what my silent assassin (the meaning of Shizukana Shikaku's name) will do in this chapter. And who is the mysterious Kin? Hmmm….

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note in any way! Just Shizukana and Kin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kin**

**Shizukana POV**

As I entered the human realm I looked around at the scenery. There were tall (very tall) buildings all over the place and lots of streets. I looked down and saw traffic was blocking up all the roads… It must have been rush hour considering the insane amount of cars… The sun was setting; it spilled its beautiful orange glow across the sky. I ogled at the sunset. It had been over 10 years since I had been to the human world… It was still as pretty as I remembered it though…

At that moment, I realized one thing. I was falling. Yes, I had been stupid enough to teleport myself high above Japan.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! CCCCRRRAAAPPPPP!" I screamed as I fell. Thankfully I was invisible to humans… So they couldn't see or hear me as I fell. Wind blew my knee length silver hair all over the place. _I should have worn it in a pony tail… _I thought.

I watched myself hurdle towards the ground. About 200 feet from the ground, I snapped out my wings. I felt the air fill them as I was lifted skyward. Kami. I absolutely LOVED the feeling of flying. I decided to have some fun and soared around the buildings of Japan, making sharp turns and swerving quickly to avoid the tall skyscrapers.

I dive bombed towards the ground and at the very last moment, pulled up from the dive. I felt my tail (think of a devil's tail but silver) brush the ground as I speed along. I laughed at the pure bliss and adrenaline rushing through me. I soared back up into the air.

After about half an hour of flying and doing other crazy tricks, I looked at the date. It was the 27th and the sun was still setting. Crap. I needed to go find someone very important. I landed on top of a skyscraper. My hair was probably a mess.

I reached into the portal/storage place in my cape and started to dig around for it… Hairbrush? No. Death Note? No. Shirt? No. AAARRGGG! Where was the stupid thing?! I suddenly felt my hand brush over it. I pulled out what I had been looking for. A necklace.

It was a silver moon necklace. Kin gave it to me. He had a blue one. Sure, it was pretty but beauty wasn't the main purpose of it. I slipped over my head then said the words, "Soul message. Guardian Kin." I felt the necklace start to send out a message to Kin.

Now you're probably confused on whom this Kin person is. Well, he was a Guardian. MY Guardian. No, not like a human's parent. A Guardian is a human that helps and guides a shinigami when they're in the human realm. Kin was not only my Guardian but he was also my best friend. Since I was in the human realm I would need his help to find the places where the humans were going to die and do other things. Guardians and shinigami have contracts. In exchange for loyalty and helpfulness to the shinigami, the human ages very (very) slowly. They also are stronger and faster than normal humans. It takes a lot to be a Guardian and it's a hard job.

Finally Kin picked up my message.

"Shizukana? Is that you?" I heard his voice through the moon pendent.

"Kin! Oh! Is that really you? I haven't heard your voice in 10 years!" I said excitedly.

He chuckled. "Yes. It is me. How's my dear silent assassin? I hope you've been well. By the way, you're here in this realm. So… What's the news?" He asked.

I thought about it for a while. "Listen, I'm going to need your help. And information. We need to meet."

There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment. "Ok. Meet me at Touhou Park in 30 minutes. Sound good?" He said.

I smirked. "Got it." I said.

And with that, I jumped off the building. I flew around Japan for about 15 minutes trying to find this Touhou place. My kami! Why did Japan have to be such a big place? I finally found it. It was a spacious park placed right by a collage called Touhou. By the time I landed, the sky was a hot pink color rather than the golden orange it had been.

I stayed in the shadows of a tree and snapped my finger while whispering the words, "Human form completion." I felt a cold sensation run through my body. When I was sure it was done, I punched the tree. Instead of my hand going through it like it would have in shinigami form, my hand hit the tree, and with a loud SNAP the tree had bent over.

Woops. "Sorry! I really didn't mean to do that!" I apologized to the poor tree. Then, I hurriedly looked around making sure no one had seen me. I heard velvety laughing from behind me. I spun around and saw myself looking at my friend I hadn't seen for 10 long years. Kin.

Kin was still the same as ever. My 18 year old friend. He was a year older than me in human years. He had golden hair and long bangs. He also had very strange eyes. They were red. Not brown red. No. They were blood red. When I had first picked my Guardian, all the shinigami had called him my mirror image. This was true. We were just like total opposites. Not only on the outside but our personalities to. Me, quiet, shy and not good with people. And him. Loud, sociable and very smart. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. Along with his blue moon necklace.

He grinned. "Hey." He said. I smiled. Then hugged him. Oh how I had missed my friend.

"Good to see you, Kin." I said. He smiled at me. "So I guess you want to hear what's been going on silent assassin." He said. I nodded.

We decided to sit on a park bench. A few people walking by gave me queer looks. Probably because of my black trench coat, long silver hair and late Victorian style of dress. They quickly walked past when they got a stern look from Kin though. Kin started to explain what had been going on.

"Over the last week, a ton of criminals worldwide have been dying of mysterious heart attacks. I believe this is the work of a death note. But, who would want to kill criminals? The police have been investigating and they've decided to call this person KIRA. (Heh. Killer. Very nice.) Anyway, you've most likely been sent here to deal with the souls of the criminal's right?" I smirked. Right as always Kin.

"Yes. That is right. Ion (another shinigami) was reaping the souls here but he's busy. So father sent me here. The next person to die will be someone named Otoharada Kurou. He will die tomorrow of a heart attack." I explained to Kin. Kin was deep in thought for a few minutes. Then he nodded.

"Yes. You can come with me to my house for now. Tomorrow, when the person is going to die, I can direct you to the place." He said. (Oh. I forgot to mention that Kin was a computer genius. He could easily find a map of where the people who were to die were and how to get there.) Kami thank him.

"OK then Kin. Lead the way." I said. He smirked.

* * *

We were at Kin's house. It was a typical house in a Japanese neighbor hood. While Kin ate dinner I sat on his couch. Eating was just a luxury for shinigami along with sleeping. Although some shinigami like Ryuk liked (loved) human food like apples, I didn't really like any human food. Kin glanced over at me.

"Hey Shizukana. Are you sure you don't want any food?" Kin said worriedly. I smiled a gentle smile. "No Kin. But thank you for the offer."

The last of the sun's rays were disappearing. Now the sky was a purple blue color. I went out and stood on his balcony. A warm breeze ruffled my hair and cherry blossoms fluttered in the wind. The human world really was a wonderful place.

I then noticed a human coming out of the house across the street. I looked over at him thinking he would just be another random human, but then looked back over when I noticed something interesting. The human didn't have a lifespan. His name was Light Yagami. I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks. But then I saw a familiar face. Ryuk. The shinigami was hovering over the human's head.

"Hey Kin! Who's that person over there?" I asked. He got up and looked over at the human.

"Him? Oh. That's Light Yagami. He's really nice and SUPER smart. His dad is the head of the police force. Why?" Kin asked.

I grimaced. "I've found KIRA."

"WHAT?!" Kin yelled.

"Quiet down!" I ordered. "That human has a shinigami following him around. Along with that, I can't see his death day. He is most defiantly KIRA."

Kin looked confused. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to kill him or…" He faltered, thinking about it.

That was a good question. As a shinigami princess, I could kill humans. But I had a feeling that if I did, I would mess up the flow of time. That was something I couldn't do.

"I will leave him for now. I will go get involved in the police's investigation. Then, without it being to suspicious, I can let them put an end to him." I said. I didn't know if it would work. But I knew that I couldn't kill him myself. Kin nodded.

"Kin. Do not tell this Light human your real name. Make an alias that you can use out in public. Be wary of him. Understood?" I ordered him.

He must have noticed my change in attitude. He nodded. Good. Now, I would have to go have a talk to Ryuk.

A few hours later, Kin was sleeping so I jumped out the window and went to soul form. I slid through the wall of Light's house into his room. When Ryuk saw me he literally jumped 6 feet in the air and screamed. The Light human looked surprised. Taking a closer look at him I had to admit, he was not bad looking. He was tall and thin. With chocolate colored hair and a face that would make girls sigh.

Light asked, "Hey. Ryuk! What is it?" I glared at Ryuk, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. Then I beckoned for him to come with me. He told the Light human, "Umm. I just remembered… I have something I need to do! Shinigami business! It's very important! See you in a bit!" He followed me out of the house leaving behind a confused Light.

"Come Ryuk. You and I need to have a little talk." I said sternly. He gulped but followed. We flew up to the top of a sky scraper. When we landed he knelt down before me.

"Umm…. Milady! Hello! What a pleasant surprise that you're here! Umm…." He was stuttering and messing up his words.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Ryuk." I stopped his blabbering. "No excuses. Why are you here?" I asked him.

He looked around nervously. "Well, I **accidentally **dropped-" I cut him off. "NO LIES RYUK. OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED." I snarled. He cowered. "Well, I was bored. So I left my Death Note here. And a human picked it up… He's killing criminals with it! You know I can't do anything about it! I'm sorry!" Humph. Typical Ryuk.

"I have one thing to say. Listen well." I snapped. He held full attention to me. "You'd better put on a pretty good show for me." I said. He nodded and timidly squeaked, "Yes, milady. But what about a punishment…" I grinned. He would regret that he said those worlds.

"Right. You will not tell that human about me being here. Understood?" He nodded. "As for your punishment… No apples for a month." He gasped. Then he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE MILADY! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'M BEGGING YOU!" He gave me the most pitiful look. Damn. Why can't I say no to sad creatures!? "Fine. No apples for a week." I said. He looked overjoyed. I smirked. "Well, I have things to do. Farewell for now… Ryuk." I said. I jumped off the skyscraper and flew back to Kin's.

* * *

It was morning and Kin was **still** sleeping. I was bored so I decided to wake him up. I got a bucket of water, and then threw it onto him. He jolted up in bed, gasping for air and swearing loudly. I smirked.

"Well, you looked like you needed some help getting up." I said with a grin. He groaned. I left him so that he could get changed. When he was changed it was 3 in the afternoon! I told you Kin sleeps the day away! He's like a sloth! I needed him to find the place where Otoharada would die. He flipped open one of his many computers and started to create a map.

I read over the human's death details. He would storm a school and hold some people as hostages. Then, he would have a heart attack after 13 minutes and 3 seconds of entering. I never understood humans and their strange violent tendencies…

I decided to go into the school in human form and wait in the room where he would come in and have a heart attack. Sure, I could have gone in soul form, but where would the fun be in that? I flew to the school and entered as the older sister of a preschooler. I entered the classroom 2 minutes before Otoharada would enter. I told the teacher that I had come to watch. A few of the girls whispered things like "She's pwitty" and "Oh wow! I want to grow up just wike her!" I just waited in a corner.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and a man with two guns stormed into the classroom. He shouted, "Hands up! Freeze or you die!" The kids started to scream and the teacher panicked. I looked outside where there were police vehicles. The man told everyone to line up against the wall. He didn't notice me. They obeyed. He turned around and spotted me. He sauntered over.

"Hey girl! What's your name! Damn! You're sexy!" I put on my terrified teen act and cowered against the wall. "Please! Don't hurt me!" I whispered. His smile grew wider.

"Oh! I wouldn't even try girlie!" He jeered at me. I shivered and acted scared. I heard the police shouting through a megaphone.

"LET THE VICTEMS GO AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" They screamed. Otoharada put me in a choke hold and dragged me over to the window. He yelled back. "LEAVE OR THE GIRL GETS KILLED!" I acted terrified and shivered. 15 more seconds till he would die. The red numbers over his head started decreasing. The man put a gun to my head. 5 seconds. He took the safety off. 2 seconds. He started to pull the trigger. 0 seconds. He gripped his chest and dropped to the floor. He writhed in agony, jerking around on the floor. I looked back to the horrified kids and teacher.

"Go now. Hurry up." I told them. They obeyed and ran out of the classroom. I pulled my 6 foot scythe out of my cape and glared at the man. "Farewell. Pathetic human." I snarled at him. Then, I stabbed him. His soul flew out of his body and I cut it away from the body. The cut mark would never show. And the man was dead. From outside I could hear a news reporter say, "All of the victims but one is out! The police are going in to search for the silver haired girl right now! All of the victims are safe though! The man had a heart attack! Was it… Kira?" It was time for me to take my leave.

* * *

I switched to shinigami form and flew out of the school building, leaving the dead human lying on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

I hope you liked it! Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think of it! :D

Next time: Shizukana meets a mysterious man on the subway who claims he's some L person. More victims die and Ryuk secretly eats an apple. DUN DUN DUN!


	3. L

Oh Kami! Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this fan fiction! :D And thanks to you reviewers! You guys are awesome! Yay! So… What will Shizukana think of this mysterious L person? And what will happen when she comes face to face with KIRA? Will she make a good first impression? And what about Ryuk and his secret apple incident?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. (Unfortunately.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: L**

**Shizukana POV**

Over the next week, criminals in Japan were dropping like flies. They were dying so quickly that I was working nonstop. Flying to one place, killing, flying again, killing and so on and so forth. By Thursday, I was exhausted. So was Kin. I felt bad for making him create maps and routes of every place a victim would die, but without them, I would have most likely been flying around for hours attempting to find one place.

I wanted to get the attention of the police force, so every time a criminal died, I went to the place in human form. The news seemed baffled.

I was taking a little break before the next human would be killed. I was sitting on Kin's couch watching the news.

"Five more criminals have died today! With all of the murders, a girl in her older teens was seen before the criminals died! This girl has never been seen after the murders and she has never been caught for an interview. The police are still trying to decide if this girl has something to do with KIRA. For now, the press has decided to call this mysterious girl Kage because of her silent and enigmatic ways. If you see this girl anywhere, please tell the police. This girl is not an enemy, so don't get the wrong idea. She just needs to be brought in for questioning." The news reporter blabbered.

Ahh. Good. This is just what I wanted to happen. I looked over at the time and jumped up. OH CRAP! I only had 4 minutes till the next victim would die. I scampered upstairs as quickly as I could, pulling on my black trench coat as I went.

I slammed open Kin's door and stormed into his room. He was standing by the window holding a map out.

"KIN! Why didn't you tell me?!" I screeched. He snickered and covered his ears.

"Well I am SORRY Shizukana. But, this is pay back for that water you dumped on my head." He said with an amused grin. I face palmed. Leave it to Kin to remember something that happened a week ago and get revenge in the most ridiculous way possible.

I fumed. "Hey Shizukana. You should hurry up… That human is going to die in 3 minutes." He said.

I freaked out, grabbed the map and jumped out the window. I swear I could hear Kin laughing as I left…

Because he had gotten his revenge he was back to his old self. (Thankfully.) Whenever I finished killing a new victim, I would quickly fly home and find Kin. He would be franticly pounding his computer keyboard. My concern for the poor keyboard was growing as I watched him type like a mad man. The sound of his slender white fingers hitting the keys rhythmically echoed through the room.

"Umm… Kin?" I asked worriedly. I was getting scared that he would break the keyboard…

"Oh! Hey Shizukana! Sorry, I'll have these maps done as soon as I can!" He replied without even turning to look at me. His voice sounded strained and tired. He continued to type on the computer.

"Listen, I have good news! After these maps, we can take a break for the weekend! That Light human is going somewhere with his girlfriend this weekend, so there won't be any more deaths until Monday night!" I said with excitement. He looked like he had just seen an angel.

"Oh thank Kami! I was getting really tired!" He said gratefully. I smirked. So even the almighty Kin could get tired.

I held out my hand and felt a stack of maps dropped into it. I skimmed all of them over and when I was sure I had all of the proper maps, flew off.

* * *

It was Friday night. The last criminal for the weekend had died of a heart attack. I remember collecting his soul. He was a murdered who had gotten off free of charge because of lack of evidence. When I killed him, he was about to rob a store. He was outside of the store, adjusting the pistol hidden within his jacket. The sun was setting.

He looked around for any people watching. He was about to storm into the store with the loaded gun when he clutched his chest. He fell to the ground jolting violently on the ground. I remember his face when I had summoned my scythe. Pure terror. I loved that expression.

I found humans in pain and misery absolutely hilarious. Watching humans who had just lost someone they loved was also amusing. They would wallow in their self-pity for days. Even months. They didn't even think of how sad their dead relatives would be if they saw them acting this way. I didn't understand humans. I thought that they should just get back up and keep on walking, like their dead would want them to.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kin.

"Hey Shizukana. I was thinking…" He said quietly.

"Really? **You**? Thinking? Finally! I thought this day would never come! Should we document this?!" I mocked him. I liked making fun of him even though I knew full well that he was a genius.

He just smiled. "Well, because we have the weekend off, I thought we could do something fun. I was wondering if you wanted to take the train downtown and we could get ice cream or something… I mean… I thought it would be fun…" He stammered and faded off.

I thought for a moment. "Sure. That sounds like fun." I answered. Kin looked like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

It was Saturday. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and a gentle breeze stirred the trees. What a wonderful day. I started off the day at 6:00 am in the morning. I sat in soul form on Kin's roof and watched the sun rise. When the shy sun first peeked over the mountains the sky lit up like it had just received the best birthday present in the world. The sun's golden rays streaked across the sky. As the sun continued to rise, the sky turned pink. It looked like it was blushing. After that, it turned blood red. Its blood splattered across the sky.

At 9:30 am I heard a loud thump from upstairs followed by an array of colorful words that I will not repeat.

A while later, Kin finally got up. He half walked half fell down the stairs. His golden hair was a mess. It stuck out from all sides and his bangs covered his eyes. No wonder he had fallen down the stairs. I laughed.

After he had eaten, he gave me a bag. I looked quizzically at it.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Well, since your description is all over the news, I thought you shouldn't wear your death cloak. It would look to conspicuous." He answered.

I was about to open my mouth to argue when I realized he had a good point. I didn't want my game to end so soon. I wanted to savor this time. I reluctantly agreed to take off my death cloak. When I had taken out my death note, shrunken scythe and death list, I gently folded my cloak and hid it in Kin's room.

We walked out of his house and ran into the last person I wanted to see. Kira.

* * *

**Light POV**

I was walking out of my house to go pick up my girlfriend when I saw to people exiting the house on the opposite side of the street. One of them was tall with golden hair. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Something that caught my eye was the color of his eyes. They were blood red. Interesting.

He was followed by a shorter girl who looked to be a year younger than him. She had long knee length silver hair. Her hair wasn't grey or white. It was silver. Moon silver. She was wearing a blue and silver Victorian style dress that went down to her ankles. She held a Japanese school bag in her right hand. She looked elegant and refined. I watched her walk along the path of my neighbor's house. When she walked it looked more like she was gliding. I decided to go introduce myself to them.

* * *

**Shizukana POV**

I watched the Light human look over at us. He first looked at Kin, then at me. I saw his eyes skim my Victorian dress and hair. Oh Kami. I hoped that he wouldn't come over and talk to us. He started walking over. I thought a few colorful words.

He walked over to where we were standing. He looked to be the same age as Kin.

"Hello." He said in a quiet polite voice.

I looked up at him. He was a head taller than me.

"Umm… Hello." I responded.

"So, what are your names?" He asked. So, he was the forceful kind of guy. I knew he just wanted our names so he could kill us if we became a problem.

Thankfully, Kin had thought up an alias.

"My name is Akira and this is Kurai." He answered swiftly without faltering or hesitation. Good job Kin.

"Hmm… That's funny. Your name means ray of light and hers means dark…" Light said. He laughed a laugh that sounded completely natural. So, he was a good actor huh…

Light did not look convinced of our aliases but went along with it anyway.

"Ok. Well, it was nice meeting you. I must be going." He said. And with that, he walked off in the opposite direction. I gave Kin a look.

"That was close…" I said in relief that the murderous human was gone. There was something about him that made me feel uneasy. I couldn't quite place my finger on it though. We continued walking to the subway.

When we were at the subway waiting for it to arrive, I got some more strange looks. Some girls came up to Kin and started flirting. He looked uncomfortable.

At long last the subway came. It grinded to a halt creating the hideous sound of nails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears and Kin laughed at my discomfort.

We stepped aboard the subway. It smelled of air freshener and people. Ugg. I absolutely hated crowded places. You see, I am claustrophobic and I hate human contact. We shuffled our way to the back of the subway where, most of the time, no human would dare set foot. I was surprised to see a humans sitting on the left side of the car at the very back.

He was crouching in a position that made him look like a vulture. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. He had messy black hair that looked like it had been neglected a brushing for quite a while. He reminded me of a panda with his extremely pale skin and black eyes.

As we came back into the empty car, he looked at us. More like stared. I looked over at him and was surprised. In the space above a human's head where I would usually see a name… It was blank.

Did that mean he didn't have a name, or was unsure of his own name? I found this extremely interesting and didn't notice that I had been staring at him until Kin gave me a little kick.

I rebooted and found a seat at the back of the car on the right side. I gave Kin a warning look and he sat at the front of the car.

I removed my gaze from the strange man and glanced out the window. I watched the grey wall as I felt the subway jolt into motion. It went faster and faster. The strange man was still looking at me and I felt uncomfortable.

About 15 minutes later, out of nowhere, the subway jerked to a sudden stop. Kin and the mystery man were able to keep their hold on a seat so they wouldn't fall over, but I wasn't so lucky. The sudden stop caught me completely off guard. I flew off my seat and ungracefully and tumbled into the isle between me and the mystery man's seat. I lost a grip of the black bag and it flew out of my grip. The death list and my death note flew out.

I saw the mystery man look curiously at them both. He looked like he had just found something very interesting. I immediately regretted writing DEATH LIST on the cover of the thick book filled with deaths in bold marker. I looked at Kin and he looked scared. Someone could find out our secret…

The mystery man stood, still hunched over and picked up the Death Note with two fingers. He held it like it had some sort of disease… I snatched it out of his hands the moment before he could open it.

I grabbed the death list and shoved them both in my bag. The mystery man looked amused.

He held out his hand to help me up, as I was still sprawled out on the floor. I didn't take it and got up from the floor myself. I took a seat and expected the mystery man to leave and do the same. But, he sat next to me instead of down on the other side of the car. I flashed Kin a look. He smirked back with a 'good luck' grin.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tried to sit as far away as possible from the mystery man. I felt the subway return to motion.

"Are you okay? That looked like quite the fall." The man asked me in a smooth deep voice.

I nodded.

"By the way, the name's Hideki Ryuga." He told me. Interesting. It seems like he wasn't afraid of Kira. Which means… He was using an alias.

"My name is Kurai." I replied quietly and as calmly as I could. He looked interested.

"Kurai… That means dark. Does it not?" He asked me. I nodded again.

"I was wondering what that book that said Death Note on the cover was. It was quite a beautiful looking book." He said. I gulped and tensed my body. He seemed to notice this and took great interest. He was staring at me as if analyzing my every move and it was making me very uncomfortable.

"That was… A book. It's about interesting deaths that have happened over the years…" I lied. I knew I was an awful liar and Hideki seemed to take notice of this. He went along with my lies.

"Oh. Interesting. I would like to hear about one of these deaths. You see, I am interested in this kind of thing." He answered smoothly. My mind raced while I tried to think of any interesting deaths that had happened over the years. Hideki seemed to notice that I was under much stress and hid a smile.

"Umm… Well in 1990, there was this notorious drug dealer. He was hiding in Africa. And this detective guy found him. He was cornered by the police on top of a 10 story building and instead of coming quietly; he jumped off with a police officer and killed himself and the police officer." I told him. I remembered reaping the human's soul. For once in my long life I was happy that I was a shinigami.

Hideki looked interested. "Ahh. Yes. I remember that case. It was quite famous." I smiled thinking that he would leave finally. He didn't.

"So, what do you think of the murder Kira?" He asked.

I answered in a flat voice. "I do not care about the killer Kira."

"Oh? Then how about the detective L?" He asked again.

"I do not care about the detective L. I will not get involved with their foolish human games. I've had enough with human's incisive nonsense." I said. Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Interesting. You say this as if you are not a human yourself." He stated in a monotone voice. I gulped.

The voice on the speaker stated that it was the last stop. I jumped up while Hideki slowly rose from his seat.

"I wonder if I will be able to see you again…" He said.

"Umm…. Maybe… Bye!" I said and rushed out of the subway.

* * *

**L POV**

I watched as silver haired girl disappeared into the crowd as I got off the subway. There was a 90% chance that she had something to do with the Kira investigation and knew more than she let on. There was a 35% chance that she was Kira. I needed more information on her. The thing I found strange about her was her silver hair. It looked so soft. She had an air about her that made her seem so regal. And the most interesting thing was that book that had the words Death Note on them… That book could be the very thing that would solve the case. My mind started working overtime formulating hypothesizes and ideas.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Watari.

"Oh! Hello L! Why are you calling? Has something gone wrong?" Watari asked. Concern laced his voice.

"I am fine, Watari. I would like you to do research on a silver haired girl named Kurai. I believe there is a chance that she may be Kira or related to Kira. I would also like you to know that the two M's and N will be coming." I said in my usual monotone voice.

"Yes, L. I will see to preparations of extra rooms for the M's and N." He answered. I hung up and dialed another number. After three rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello? If this is another online salesman, I swear…" An irritated voice answered.

"Hello, Roger." I answered.

"Oh! L! It's you! I am SO sorry about that! It's just with all the salesm-" He stammered. I cut him off.

"Yes, well. I would like you to send the M's and N over as soon as possible. I want them to help me with the Kira investigation." This was met with a long silence. The great and almighty L needing help to solve a case? It was unheard of!

"Roger?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Umm… Yes! Right away L! I will inform the M's and N at once!" He answered.

I shut the phone and sighed. The reason's I wanted the M's and N to come was because Mello (Even though he had a temper.) could track down and capture the girl if needed. I knew that Mello would want to bring along Matt. As for Near… Well, Near was my first successor. I wanted him to come so that I could analyze his deductive reasoning and test his thinking abilities.

I started walking to the cafe where I would wait for Watari. _Who are you really Kurai? And what do you have to do with the Kira case?_

* * *

OHMAIGOSHOHMAIGOSHOHMAIGOSH! L! *Fangirl squeal* I really hope you liked this chapter. And I hope that I got L and Light's characters right… Review please! I want to know if I did a good job or if it was total crap.

Next time: L sends Mello, Matt and Near after Shizukana. Light starts to suspect Shizukana. Ryuk gets bored and decides to scare some random people. And, Shizukana realizes that Mello is a guy. :D


	4. Mello, Matt, and Near

Hello to all and all to hello! … That made no sense… Oh well. Randomness: Love a lama. Oh. BTW

Near is 14, Mello is 16 and Matt is 19. (Sorry! I changed Mello and Near's ages a bit. I needed them to be older…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Shizukana POV:

The weekend was over. And so was my much needed resting period. The massive amounts of killings were starting to get on my nerves. And I could tell that Kin was also tired. The mysterious nameless person was also on my mind… Why couldn't I see his name? And why was he asking me so many questions? I mean, he kind of remained me of a detective or something… Oh well.

I had just flown to a criminal's death scene. The man had been charged of assaulting a women and beating her but wasn't sent to jail for lack of evidence. Even though his face had been on the news last week, Kira waited to kill him until today… The man, Kai Otoshiro was walking down a pedestrian filled street humming to himself. The sun was about to set. I tailed him from the top of some tall buildings.

He slipped into the shadows of an alleyway and stood there in silence, hiding himself in the shadows. A young women with flowing blond hair walked by and the man grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her into the shadows and covered her mouth with his hand.

The women thrashed about in his arms and tried to cry out, but to no avail. The man dragged her deeper into the shadows. He threw her against the wall of an alleyway, pinning her hands above her head. She bit his hand, as hard as she could. He released her muttering a few colorful words. The women started to run away but he grabbed her again. He raised his hand to hit her but then jolted. He clutched at his chest as if he thought that his heart would burst out. He fell to the ground, convulsing in a very unsightly manner. I jumped from the top of the building and changed to human form as I hit the ground. I landed with a faint tap. The woman looked at me as if she had seen a ghost. Hmm… I guess she kinda did.

I looked down at the human that was still writhing on the floor with disgust. Pulling out my scythe and reaping his soul in one quick, fluid movement. I put my scythe away and turned to the women who was trembling on the ground. I held my hand out to her.

"Get up off the ground." I simply said. She grabbed my hand and I hoisted her up to her feet.

"You… You saved me… Thank you." She said fear was evident in her voice.

"No. I did not save you. It was most likely Kira." I stated in a cold voice. The women flinched at my icy tone.

"Now. Run along." I told her and gave her a shove towards the light of the street. She bounded off stumbling a few times as she left. I sighed. Humans were strange. I exited the alley and got a few strange looks. I took out my list and saw that the next human was going to die in an hour and 30 minutes. I had enough time to take a break. So, I ambled off to find a park where I could sit.

As I was walking down the street, I felt a strange sensation. The kind of sensation you get when you thing someone is following you. I glanced behind my shoulder. All I saw was a lady with two kids, and a few girls walking and giggling. As for the streets… Well they were pretty clear. There was a red car and a motorcycle. Hmm…. I took off running, as fast as I could in human form. As I looked back over my shoulder again I saw the red car and the motorcycle following. So it was them.

As I sprinted off, I swerved down random streets. The two vehicles still followed me. Damn. _No time to think… Just keep running…. _I thought to myself.

Mello POV

When me, Matt and ugg… Near reached Japan it was 3 in the morning. I was honored that L would want us to come and help him with the case… Although it was a bit strange for L. I'd never seen L before in person, but I knew that he had a lot of pride. And calling us out here would be out of character for him. He most likely wanted us to do some physical activity like investigating or capturing Kira… Either that or he wanted to test us.

I looked over at Near. I hated that brat. Everything, his talent, his intellect, his cool headed logic, seemed to come so easily to him. He would always beat me as if it were a simple game. I worked so hard to try to succeed L, but Near was still ahead of me.

L wanted us to track some girl named Kurai. There was a large chance that she had to do with the case. So L, Near, and I had devised a plan. We would release the name of a criminal on TV. The criminal exchanged his would be prison time for obeying us. We wanted him to walk up and down the same street until Kira noticed him and possibly killed him every day for a week. The girl seemed to come before each death of a criminal. So, we stationed ourselves by the street to keep watch for if the girl came.

Exactly 2 days 47 minutes and 23 seconds later, I noticed Kai hide in the shadows. When a women walked by he grabbed her and dragged her into the alleyway. _What is that idiot doing?! This wasn't part of the plan! _I furiously thought to myself. 7 minutes later, the women stumbled out of the alley unharmed. Kai didn't come out though. Instead, our mystery girl walked out. She was wearing a long black trench coat and had long silver hair. That was her alright. She gained a few strange looks from the pedestrians passing by but continued to walk away.

She pulled out a black book that looked like a list of some sort. My mind was going into overdrive thinking of theories and possibilities. The girl, "Kurai" looked over her shoulder and scanned the streets. Her gaze lingered on Matt's red car and my motorcycle. Then, she took of sprinting.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I spoke into my earpiece to Matt. "She's on the move. We have to tail her!" I yelled.

"Heh. She's cute." Was the only reply I got from Matt. Typical. I sighed and revved up my motorcycle. We began to follow her. _How the hell is this girl so damn fast?! She __**is**__ human isn't she?! _I thought as she led us on a wild goose chase, swerving around corners and switching streets. I had to drive at almost 50 miles per hour to keep up with her. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Shizukana POV

It had been half a freakin hour and the weird humans still hadn't stopped following me. I was getting tired and annoyed. How dare they waste my time?! I only had an hour to rest and if I didn't end this farce soon, I wouldn't have any time left. I was now in the heart of the city. Hoping that the traffic would slow them down, I ran down the most crowded street. I looked back and smirked, thinking that the two vehicles would be stopped in traffic. My grin fell off my face and got ran over by a car when I saw the two cars skid off the road for a few seconds and drive on the sidewalk before going in front of all the traffic. _Damn. IT. Why won't these stupid cars stop following me?! Are they from the Kira investigation or what? If they are… That means that they're even more suspicious… _

I kept sprinting down the streets; my hair was flowing out behind me, kept up by the wind from me running. I groaned, thinking about the mess of knots that I would have to untangle next morning. I turned another corner and immediately stopped in my tracks. I was in an alley that was blocked off at the other end by a 15 foot high wall… _Damn. _I was about to turn around and run out but the motorcycle and the car veered to a halt, blocking my escape route.

I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. The person on the motorcycle got off and pointed a gun at me. The doors of the red car also opened and two boys stepped out. One was clad in all white. He had white hair and calculating black eyes. He looked to be about 13 or 14… The second guy had red/brown hair and goggles. He looked a few years older than me… As for the biker… Girl? Well, she had short blonde hair and was wearing all leather. Along with a biker helmet that covered her face.

The red haired guy pulled out a gun and also pointed it at me. Oh great. So now I was outnumbered and was against two guns. I debated whether I should have changed into shinigami form or jumped the wall. Getting captured right now would be VERY irritating. There were still souls to reap and I had to inform Kin on all of this. Hmm….

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The blonde girl yelled. Wait… She had a very deep voice… Almost like a guys… I shook off that trivial thought as the blonde and the brown haired boy approached me. The albino kid just sat down in a strange position and started to twirl his hair. He was looking at me with an emotionless face. Almost like Hideki. He looked cold and calculating.

I smirked. "You want me alive right? Well, are you going to shoot me? I wonder…" I taunted them.

"I SAID, PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" The blonde said. Geeze. This girl really had a temper….

I finally decided on the latter of my two choices. I backed up until my back touched the brick wall. Then, I crouched down, preparing to jump.

"Matt." The blonde said. The 19 year old lunged at me. He was going to tackle me. It was time.

I jumped into the air as high as I could. I was a bit too late. I felt Matt's hand brush my foot as I jumped. Even though my jump had been interfered with, is still managed to jump onto the top of the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO CAN JUMP THAT HIGH?!" The blonde bellowed. She was pissed. I grinned at the group. The albino looked a little flustered but he didn't show it. The blonde looked annoyed and Matt was…. Smiling? He held up a chain looking thing. Why was he smiling? I outran his car and just escaped didn't I?

"Look." He said with a smirk. I looked over my body to see if I had dropped anything. Nothing. Then I looked down. There was some weird cuff thing attached to my ankle. Huh?

"That is a magnet," He said pointing to the cuff thing. "A very powerful magnet. And this," He pointed to the chain thing. "This is the north pole of the magnet. Heh. When I throw this, It'll attach to your leg and it will be nearly impossible to get off." He said with a smirk.

I only had one choice. I had to get that chain before he threw it. I jumped off the wall and prepared to grab the chain. Matt smiled.

"You lose." He said in a triumphant voice. HUH?!

Just then, I felt two bullets hit me. One in the left shoulder and one in my right arm. _Where did those come from?!_ I thought. I looked over at the blonde. She had her pistol pointed at me. Oh great. I forgot about her. I somehow managed to land on my feet. Blood was streaming out of my shoulder and arm. At that moment, the blonde and Matt tackled me. _Ugg! How could I let this happen?! I'm usually not this preoccupied! Damn it! Why?! _I internally screamed at myself. The blonde held me to the ground and held my hands behind my back as Matt put two more magnets on my wrists. Matt then proceeded to tie me up in the magnetic chain. Or at least he tried to.

I kicked the blonde and staggered to my feet. Unfortunately, because of blood loss, my kick was weak. It had little effect and she pinned me back down. I silently cursed myself. Matt wrapped me up in the magnetic chain thing and attached the magnets together. I tried to struggle but Matt was right. The chain was insanely strong. I couldn't even get it to budge…

Matt picked me up and carried me to his car. He placed me into the back and the albino got in next to me.

Matt started to talk into an earpiece. "L. We have captured her. Yes. Right." He mumbled.

He turned out of the car window to the blonde. "We're going. L wants to interrogate her." He told the blonde.

The albino spoke up then. "You know, it would be best if we hurried. She is hemorrhaging quite badly. If we do not hurry, she has a 38% of dying. Was it really necessary to shoot her two times, Mello? " He said in a monotone voice that reminded me of Hedeki. Ahh…. So the blonde was named Mello. The albino placed his hand on the cushion of my seat and held up a blood covered hand to emphasize his point.

"Shut up Near! She won't die! Who made you in charge anyway?! Stupid kid!" The blonde erupted in anger. Oh. The albino was Near. Hmm…. Must be aliases. Those weren't the names I saw above their heads… Oh well.

"But we should hurry. She's bleeding all over my new car… We need to get those bullets out of her. Any way Mello, L wanted her alive." Matt said. Mello sighed.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." He said. And with that, the car swerved out of the alley and headed off.

A little while later, we reached an ENORMOUS building. The thing had to be at least 20 stories high! Our car went around back of the building to a large door. Mello, who was ahead of us stopped and typed in an incredibly long looking password in to the wall of the door. With a loud creak, it opened. Darkness awaited.

The car seemed to drive down for eternity. I was starting to get irritated. Blood was pouring out of my arm and shoulder, it was warm but it was also soaking the seat. The chain was uncomfortable and I wanted to leave the stupid car.

At last the car came to a stop. We were in some sort of garage. Mello got of her bike and Near got out of the car. Matt grabbed me and carried me to another door where Mello typed in another password. We went through three more doors. This place had a lot of security. When we got through the third door, we reached and elevator in which we traveled up 15 floors.

When the doors opened, we were face to face with an old man. He looked like a butler. His name was Quillsh Whammy.

"Hello. I am Watari." He said politely. He bowed. So he was using another alias.

He seemed to be talking to me. I glared daggers at him.

"Oh my. It looks as if you were shot… Two times actually." He said, ignoring my glare.

"I will have to clean you up." He said to himself.

That was bad. If anyone saw my wings or tail, I would be in a load of trouble.

Mello, Matt and Near were all sent off to report to this L person… Whoever he was.

Watari picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to a room with no windows and a large metal door. _How can this old man carry me around like I weigh nothing?! _I thought. He plopped me down on a medical table. Ugg. I was terrified of doctors and hospitals.

I started to breath faster and tremble as bad memories flowed into my mind. I wanted out. Watari looked at me.

"Is something the matter?" He asked me.

"Oh. Nothing. I would like to do it myself. I mean bandaging the wound. Don't worry. I won't run." I said.

He nodded, pressed a button that made the chain fall off and left the room. I heard the click of 4 locks as he left. I got up and looked around. There were medical things and pair of white pants and a shirt. Ugg. Did he really expect me to change into those ugly things?

I looked up and smirked. There were 8 different cameras around the room. I decided to destroy them.

L POV

I watched through the hidden cameras in the room as Kurai looked around. Mello, Matt, and Near were all watching to. I had tested them all and they had passed. Though I wished they hadn't shot her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she looked directly at the camera and smirked. She said, "Nice try." And smashed it. One of the eight screens went black. She walked around the room and smashed all of them. How did this girl know where those cameras were? They were mini. The size of a piece of pencil led…. Interesting. I would have to be careful in the future.

Shizukana POV

I grinned when all the cameras were destroyed. I stripped out of my shirt and pants. Stretching my wings felt very good. I hadn't used them for hours. (That is a huge amount of time not flying for me.) I grabbed some tweezers and stuck them into my arm. I gritted my teeth as I wrenched the bullet out. Blood started to pour out again. Oh well. I did the same with the one stuck in my shoulder. I cleaned the wound and bandaged them. As soon as I was done, I looked to the white monstrosities that were laying on the table and shrugged. Those were better than no clothes. I changed into them and sat on the medical table.

"WATARI! I'm done!" I yelled. The door opened a few seconds later and Watari came in.

He looked at me and my black trench coat.

"I am sorry miss. But you will have to remove that coat." He told me. No. I will never remove this coat. I shook my head and glared at him.

He did not hesitate at all to pull out a syringe and inject it into my arm. _Damn_… Was the last thing I thought before I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke, I was tied to some metal chair. I was blindfolded and my entire body was tied up. I could feel bright lights shining on me. It was annoying. I thought back on the awful day. My thoughts immediately went back to Mello. Hmm…. Now that I think about it…. _Is Mello really a girl? Maybe she's just a really guyish girl…. I mean a guy wouldn't have hair like that… Would they? And do girls really wear all that leather? Hmm….. When she tackled me, she didn't feel that much like a girl. Not that I care about that stuff…. I'm so confused… Wait. Her name was Mihael Keehl… Wait. Mihael…. That's not a girl's name! So then….She's a he? Wait. WAIT. WAIT! MELLO IS A GUY! _

Yes. Throughout my entire very stressful day THAT was the thing that shocked me the most.

* * *

Heeeeyyy. That was a long chapter. :p Oh well. And yes. Shizukana didn't realize that Mello was a guy until the end. I wonder what will happen…. Reviews please! I want to know how I did and if I got their personalities correct.

Next time: Shizukana gets increasingly irritated while stuck in the room. Kin has to take over Shuzukana's duties while she's trapped. Ryuk gets bored so he steals apples from Light's kitchen. Misa is annoying. Mello eats chocolate. And L interrogates Shizukana.

Thanksies for reading! :D


	5. Suspect

Hello again everyone! Sorry it took a while to update! I had a lot of school work to do… Well, I hope you like this chapter…

* * *

Shizukana POV

I had been sitting in that cursed room for who knows how long… Time was all wacked up for me. I had no idea if it was morning or night. Or even what day it was. All I knew was that that stupid chair was uncomfortable and that I wanted to go to sleep. A little while before, I had called Kin and told him to take over my duties. I wondered what L thought of that…

(Before) L's POV

Watari had knocked the girl, Kurai unconscious and strapped her to a chair in the interrogation room. After precisely 8.25 minutes, she began to stir. Interesting. After being knocked out by a sleeping drug that strong, most people would take hours to wake up… I jotted down this interesting piece of information. When she awoke, she struggled and then realizing that she couldn't move, swore loudly. She then attempted to look around and asses her situation. She was surprisingly calm despite the situation she was in. This left me wondering if something like this had happened to her before…

She grew still after a few minutes of attempting to escape. Then, out of nowhere she jumped, the restraints holding her firmly to the chair.

"WHOLY CRAP!" She screamed. Huh? It was if she had just remembered something important… Or perhaps figured something out. Putting her strange behavior behind me, I kept on watching the screen.

After a few more silent minutes of watching her sit, she started to move. It looked like she was checking her neck for something, although it wasn't working to well because of the restraints. She found a necklace with a silver moon pendent hanging on it. Looking relieved she let her head fall back onto the chair with a thud.

Then something strange happened.

"Soul pendent. Message. Guardian Kin." She murmured. The pendent started to glow. Or was it just me? My thoughts were broken by her voice.

"Kin. I have been collared. Take over my duties for now… Yes. You will find it at the Verde Luna… Good. Farewell for now." She said. Who was she talking to? Could she have schizophrenia or some other mental illness?

After her strange dialogue, she went still. How strange. My mind was working in overdrive.

(Present) Shizukana POV

I believe it had been 3 days. Someone had come in a few times in the day to take me to the bathroom and give me food. At least they TRIED to give me food. I refused every time. At last, after 5 days of me denying food, a voice echoed through ought the room.

"Miss Kurai. You have not eaten for 5 days. We cannot have you injured or hurt while you are staying here. If you do not eat, we will be forced to feed you." The synthesized voice said. Heh. I didn't need to eat. Even in this human form. I didn't care if they force feed me either. But I did need information.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me? What did I do wrong?" I asked in a completely monotone voice.

"You are here because you are suspected to be a KIRA suspect. As for my name… You can call me L." The voice answered without missing a beat.

Hmmm…. Time to play dumb.

"Who is KIRA?" I asked the fatal question.

"You do not know who KIRA is?" The voice asked.

"No. I don't come from around here. I have no clue who this KIRA is…" I lied.

"Then may I ask where you come from?" The voice asked. Oh crap.

"Umm… Somewhere far away." I answered, stammering. Gosh that sounded dumb…

I guess that was good enough for the voice. Because he answered.

"KIRA is a mass murderer. He only kills criminals. In the last two weeks, he has killed over 500 criminals. And the numbers are still rising. The strange thing is the way he kills. He kills with heart attacks."

Hmmm…. I see. So. They don't know that he can kill in other ways than heart attacks. The game has just gotten more interesting.

"You suspect me of being a mass murderer?" I asked, making my voice sound hurt. I was a bit irritated that they would compare me to crazy Light, but I let it slide.

"Yes. But only because of the coincidences between you and the murders. If we gain enough information to prove you otherwise, we will release you." The voice said.

That's not what I wanted. I wanted to get into the case.

My bangs fell over my face, obscuring my eyes.

"Hehehehe… Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I started laughing. I just found the entire thing so funny that I couldn't stop. I bet this L person was confused. I tried to pull it together.

"Hehe… Sorry. Hehe." I muttered.

After a few seconds of thinking, I decided to strike a deal with this L person.

"Hey L." I said.

There was a pause.

"Yes?" The voice replied.

"I have a deal that will benefit us both." I said with a smirk.

Another pause.

"What kind of deal?"

"Hehe. Well, I know you have information that I want. And I have information that you want. So, If you let me out of here, let me meet you in person, and answer a few questions of mine, I will answer any questions you have. As long as they pertain to the case. I promise that I will not run or try to escape." I said.

There were a few minutes of silence. He was most likely considering the outcome and pros and cons of my deal being the genius he was. A few more minutes of silence. I dozed off. I started snoring. Woops. How undignified that was…

The synthesized voice spoke, making me jolt awake.

"Alright then. I accept your deal. I shall see you soon." The voice answered.

YES! Mission complete! I would have jumped for joy if not for the straps holding me down. So, all I did was grin.

A little while later, I heard footsteps. After the sounds of 8 locks disengaging, I heard the sound of what seemed to be a large metal door squeak open. I grimaced at the hideous sound.

The footsteps came closer and I felt the straps restraining me loosen. When they were all gone, I felt a lot… Lighter. And more open. The metal helmet on my head that had been blindfolding me was not taken off though.

I was told to stand. When I did, I felt two of those irritating magnetic cuffs tighten around my wrists. My wrists were bound together.

A light pressure on my shoulder. It was a hand. I flinched away but to no prevail. The hand guided me out of that cold room. Concrete turned to carpet. There was the sensation of moving upward. I believe that we were in an elevator. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, I heard a DING. I was lead out of the elevator to another door.

I heard more locks disengage. _Gosh. How much security do they need here?! _I wondered to myself as the 4th lock disengaged.

The door opened and I heard gasps. Ahh. So there was an entire task force here. That means that… Mello Matt and Near were also here. I smirked inside the metal helmet. Thinking of Mello and his… Feminineness…

I most likely looked pretty strange to them.

I was walked into the room and gently pushed down onto a couch.

"Here she is, L." A voice said. It was Watari.

"Yes. Thank you. Now. The keys." A smooth deep voice answered. A voice that sounded very familiar.

"Yes." Watari said. A jingling sound. Most likely the keys being given to L.

I heard the sound of footsteps walking away. And the feeling of being surrounded by other people. I felt the presence of about 8 people. Not including L.

As soon as the door closed, the room was filled with questions.

"Who is this?!"

"You said there was a KIRA suspect! But this is a girl!"

"What is that thing on her head?!"

"What's going on?"

"You told us that you had gotten information out of her. You didn't torture her did you?!"

"Maybe if you were quiet, L could talk and answer your questions." A monotone voice.

"Shut up Near!" Mello.

"Stop fighting you two." Matt.

Finally, one voice got everyone's attention. L.

"Quiet down everyone. I will answer all of your questions."

Everyone fell silent.

L continued. "Yes. This is the KIRA suspect I was talking about. Her gender does not matter. Over the years I have found that gender does not matter at all in cases like these. It is none of your concern how we got information out of her. Although we did not use torture. That helmet on her head was used to restrain and blindfold her. From Matt, Mello, and Near's experience, she is quite the escape artist…"

"Hey that thing looks really uncomfortable. Are you going to take it off?" A voice asked.

"Yes." L said in a bored voice.

I felt a presence behind me. A key was inserted into the metal helmet. With a series of noises, the helmet unlocked. The back opened and it fell to the ground with a loud THUD. I opened my icy blue eyes and flinched at the brightness of the room. I slowly got use to the brightness and looked around the room at the occupants.

There was an older looking man in a brown suit. He had brown hair. His name was Soichiro Yagami.

Another unhappy looking man named Shuichi Aizawa who had a large afro.

A tall stout man with black hair named Kanzo Mogi.

A younger looking man who looked somewhat childish named Touta Matsuda.

A short haired man named Hirokazu Ukita.

Mello, Matt, and Near.

I turned slowly.

The blue jeans and white long sleeved shirt. The messy raven black hair and panda like eyes.

It was him.

The nameless man.

"…Hedeki." I said.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to see you again. As you probably know, I am L. Let me introduce you to the KIRA task force."

I was told that they were all named fake aliases.

"Enough." I said with annoyance. "True names please. I already know that you are all using aliases."

L looked a bit startled but he hid it.

"How do you know that we are using aliases?" He asked me.

"I just do. Now real names please." I said.

He sighed.

"Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Ukita. And you are already familiar with Mello, Matt, Near and I." He answered in that monotone voice of his.

"Now. What is** your **true name?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know that I am using an alias?"

"I just do." Was the only reply I got. Man, this guy was pissing me off…

"My name is Shizukana Shikaku." I answered.

"Hmm… That can be translated into 'silent assassin'. If I'm not correct…" He said in and interested voice.

I nodded.

"Let's get down to business." L said. He sat on a couch across from me in his usual position.

"First question. Where exactly did you come from?" He asked

"Somewhere far away." Was my answer.

Mello got mad.

"Somewhere far away!? What kind of answer is that?" He shouted.

I glared my death glare at him and he backed off.  
"I told you guys that I would answer your questions. That was my answer."

L nodded.

"Second question. Why were you at all the deaths of the criminals?"

"Coincidence." I answered in an unenthusiastic voice.

I could tell that everyone was skeptical at my answer. Oh well.

"Third question. Do you know who KIRA is?"

I paused. If I told him, it would make the game more interesting but would cause more trouble for me.

After hesitating a few more seconds, I replied.

"No."

"You're lying." He quietly contradicted me. Ok. That made me angry.

"I am not lying. I said I would answer your stupid questions. So I am. Next?" I hissed at him. He just smiled.

"Forth question. You said earlier that you came from somewhere far away. But we aired the KIRA message around the world. You would have had to come from Antarctica to not hear about KIRA. So, why haven't you heard of him before?"

I sighed. This guy didn't miss a thing.

"Well, my dad is… Over protective… He doesn't have a TV either, so there was no way that I could have known about KIRA…" I said, feigning sadness.

"Ahh… I see…" He muttered.

I didn't answer. I was thinking about the case.

"Now for my questions…" I asked/ordered. He just nodded. He, along with Matt, Mello, and Near looked to be deep in thought.

"What have you figured out in the case so far?" I asked.

"Well, I have deducted that Kira is a college student. The times in which he kills fit a college student's schedule. Of course, you should already know about this." He said with a smirk. I growled.

"We also have a suspect named Light Yagami…"

I jolted up from my slouch at the name. L really was better than I thought… L looked at me quizzically. I tried to look normal but I knew it was too late. Now he would really suspect Light.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked. I shook my head. The room fell silent for a few minutes all of us getting lost in our own thoughts. That is, until I looked out the large glass window that made up a good part of one of the walls. It was beautiful. Looking out on the city, golden light streamed into the room. The city was tainted with hues of gold.

My vision shifted to what looked like a huge bird. It was soaring towards the window with incredible speed. I gasped when I realized what it was. It was Tsume. He was most likely sent here to "rescue" me. If he came in, he would ruin everything! I frantically tried to wave him away but my hands were still tied with those magnets…

L looked over at me and saw my frantic expression. It seemed to confuse him. As well as the other task force members.

"Shizukana, are you alright? You look as if you're about to be sick…" L muttered. Tsume was close. At least he was in human form…

Right before he collided with the glass window, I shouted, "DUCK!"

Mello, Matt and Near all did as they said. Along with the rest of the task force, spare Matsuda and L. I jumped onto L as the window exploded into shards of glass. The glass got stuck in my body as I hovered over L, protecting him from the glass which was flying everywhere.

Thankfully Matsuda fell to the ground and avoided major harm.

When the window was fully busted, everyone stood up groaning and muttering things like "what just happened?" and "what was that?"

I jumped up, wincing as glass shards poked me. Dust from the window settling down, I saw Tsume. The look on his face was murderous when he saw me tied up and bleeding.

The task force looked thoroughly confused and they were looking around trying to find what had caused such a big explosion. They couldn't see Tsume thankfully…

Tsume whipped out his scythe and charged at L. I did what I had to do. I grabbed L and pulled him back.

"Wait Tsume! Stop! That's an order!" I screeched. L winced as my grip tightened.

Tsume froze. His scythe centimeters away from L's throat. I froze too. The task force all had their guns ready to fire and pointed at me.

I let out a slow sigh, released L and held my hands up. If it weren't for my order, Tsume looked as if he would have killed every human in the room.

"Tsume. Give me your Death Note." I ordered him sternly. He looked confused but gave me the black book anyway.

"Don't move!" Mello shouted at me. His finger twitched on the trigger as I reached out to grab the book. I turned to the task force.

"Here all of you. Touch this book." I told them. They looked bewildered and a little nervous but came forward and touched the book anyway.

As they saw that there was another "person" in the room they jumped and a few of them let out yelps of surprise. Matsuda fell over. Near just sat with his normal blank expression but even I could tell he was surprised. Aizawa and Ukita started firing at him. They were even more surprised when the bullets flew towards him, hitting the ground.

Tsume threw them a withering gaze and knelt before me, his head bowed. But he did not remove his scythe from L.

"Lower your scythe, Tsume." I said gently.

He looked conflicted but slowly lowered his scythe.

His gaze met mine and his eyes shone with anger.

"Milady, how dare these people treat you like this? The rest of the servants have been frantic with worry. When…. Akira contacted us saying that you had been captured, we were all so worried! His Majesty especially! And here I find you, Milady. All tied up and looking terrible! Those humans have not treated you as you deserve Milady! These humans must pay with their lives!" He ranted on and on before I put a finger to his lips, efficiently silencing him.

I felt bad for making the servants worry so much, although I was a bit angry at him for storming in like that. I looked around at the task force. Their emotions were all different. They ranged from, sad to angry and most of all, confused.

"Shush Tsume. I sincerely apologize for causing you and everyone else so much worry. But I have a job here that I need to do and I plan to do it." I said gently. When I said this he looked saddened.

"But Princess! You do not have to help these… People! Why don't you return to us?" He asked.

"Enough Tsume. Be off with you. Inform my father and the others that I am fine and that I shall return in a little bit." I ordered him, becoming a little stricter.

Hearing the change in my voice, he gave one last glare at the task force.

"Treat Milady properly. If you do not, me, and the rest of the servants will not hesitate to kill you. You are extraordinarily lucky that Milady has spared your lives. You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness." He growled at them causing Matsuda and a few others to flinch.

With that, he disappeared and flew off.

I slowly turned around to meet the different expressions of the task force. It was quiet for a moment. Until Mello exploded.

"What the hell was that?! You're some sort of princess?! What is going on?! And why was that freak invisible? How did he get up here? We're on the 20 floor! Are there other weirdoes that act like that? " Mello screamed at me. I was already irritated and tired. But when he called Tsume a freak I broke.

Whipping out my scythe, my hair began to billow outwards. And I started to glow silver.

"Do. NOT. Call. Tsume or any other of my servants. Freaks. EVER AGAIN. If you decide to disobey I will not hesitate to kill you." I snarled at him. He flinched and fell backwards. My anger quickly subsided at a knocking at the door.

L got up, surprisingly calm considering the situation…

"We can ask questions later. But for now we need to know who is at the door…" He addressed all of us.

He walked over to the door and, after disengaging all 5 locks, swung the door open to reveal…

Kira. Or Light. Or whatever he went by.

His eyes glinted red and I could tell that he wasn't the same quiet, polite boy I met earlier. He was Kira. The mass murderer.

So what on earth was he doing here?!

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope it's not too bad! Thank you to **animagirl **for giving me the idea of the angry servants. I hope that it's to your liking! :D And thanks a TON to all you readers and reviewers and other people! You're what keep this fanfiction alive! *gasp* It's alive! *movie scream*

Annyyyyy wayyy…. Next time: We figure out why Kira is at the doorstep. Ryuk brings Shizukana some apples. The murders continue. But they're different from last time… Could it be another Kira? *sigh* And I thought that one was bad enough… Reveiw?

Bye everyone! :D


	6. KIRA

I am SOOOOO sorry for seemingly disappearing like that! My computer has been having problems for a long time and it took a quite a while to get it fixed. But now that it's fixed, I can update more frequently. This chapter will have a tiny bit of fluff. J

* * *

**Shizukana's POV**

I stared at Light/Kira. How did he even get in here with all of the cameras and security?! Was he here to try to kill L and me? Questions were flashing through my mind faster than Ryuk would snatch an apple.

Light looked at me. I looked at him.

We both spoke at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!"

L looked confused.

"You two have already met each other?" He asked in his monotone voice.

"Yes. I met him a little while ago." I said. "But what is HE doing HERE?" I asked L in an annoyed voice.

"I met Light at collage. His father is Mr. Yagami. Light showed brilliant deductive reasoning and logic skills. He asked to help with the case, and since his father had no objections, I invited him here. I thought it would be a good idea if he could be introduced to all of the Task Force, as we were all gathered here. Though I AM interested in how you two met and when…" He trailed off.

I could tell that his suspicion of me being Kira had just risen exponentially. I sighed.

"We just met while ago I was walking down the street. He apparently lived close to a friend's house of mine." I answered cautiously.

I did not want L to suspect me even more, as it would make my job harder.

L was carefully scrutinizing my face as I spoke and it was making me rather nervous.

Science fell over the room for a couple of seconds before Light noticed all the blood dripping off of me and the glass shards that were stuck in my flesh. He looked startled.

"Kurai, why are you bleeding? You need to go to the hospital!" He said franticly as blood steadily streamed down my face, arms, and legs.

I couldn't help but chuckle. So evilness hadn't taken over Light's entire mind yet. I could tell he was genuinely concerned for my well-being. The cruel, demonic side of him that I had seen earlier seemed to have disappeared.

Light looked at me with a strange confused expression, most likely wondering if I was alright in the head.

I laughed again.

"Please do not worry about me. I'll be fine." I said with a smile.

The rest of the task force didn't seem to agree with me on that one.

"I think Light is correct. You should probably get all that *he gestured to my body* looked at…" Matt said.

"Yes I agree. You have a 25% chance of getting a fatal infection from that…" Near stated in a bored voice. His eyes were glued on my face, looking for any emotions that might give stray information away.

I snorted. "Look. I find your concern all very touching and all. But I'm fine." I said. To prove my point I grabbed a rather large shard of glass that was sticking out of my leg, and with a grunt of pain, violently pulled it out. Blood spurted from the wound and I felt dizzy for a moment. I frowned. Was this supposed to happen? Why wasn't I healing? Don't human bodies heal quickly?

I grabbed another chunk of glass from my arm and pulled. Oww. I was thoroughly confused to why I was not healing. In my Shinigami form I would be perfectly fine by now… Shouldn't it be the same with this human form?

I stumbled a bit and felt a hand on my shoulder, steadying me. I looked up and saw L. He gave me a rather disapproving look.

"….Kurai. I suggest you listen to Light and the others. You cannot just pull glass shards out of your skin like that as it will cause more tearing in the flesh and hemorrhaging. I will contact Watari so he can professionally remove them." L chided me in his emotionless voice.

I scowled, ignored him and grabbed another shard of glass. I was about to yank it out when L firmly grabbed my hand and pulled it off the glass. My scowl deepened. I was about to whirl around and yell at him when dizziness overcame me. My knees gave out from under me and I started to fall.

As I made my way into unconsciousness I heard L sigh and say, "You know you should really listen to my advice from now on." Everything went black.

**Light's POV**

I watched as L caught the falling Kurai (if that was even her real name). He picked her up and spoke into a computer, calling someone named Watari. A moment later, an elderly man that looked like a butler walked into the room. He took sight of the room and gasped. Then he spotted the unconscious Kurai that L was holding. He silently walked over to L and took Kurai from his arms.

"I will tend to Miss Kurai's wounds. Why don't you go to room number 87 for now until I clean up this room?" He said to L.

L nodded and the task force slowly filed out of the broken, dirty room. I didn't notice that L was the only one left with me in the room.

L's white long sleeved shirt was stained red from Kurai's blood. My mind was filled with questions about the strange girl. Just who was she? How did she get here? And who was that person she was with earlier? She gave me strange vibes. Like she was otherworldly or something. A strange thought skimmed my mind. _Could she be a Shinigami? _The thought was quickly smothered though. Of course not. Shinigami look like Ryuk. And she looked like a normal human. So she couldn't be one. And she doesn't have wings or a Death Note or anything of the sort. I internally smacked myself for thinking such a weird though. I wouldn't give up the theory though.

_It doesn't matter anyway. _I thought. _If the girl and her friend are going to get in my way or pose a threat, I'll just kill them… _

A voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Light." I looked around. L was standing by the door.

"Ahh. Sorry Hediki." I said with a sheepish smile. I followed him to another room down the hall always.

Once we were all seated, Hedeki started to talk about the case.

**Shizukana's POV**

I awoke with a groan. I had the strangest feeling that I was being carried. My memories flashed back to Tsume, Light and L. I looked up to see Watari carrying me.

We seemed to be underground somewhere. There were immaculate hallways that were all white. It was starting to remind me of bad memories. I had to remind myself that I was in the present. Not the past.

Watari finally came upon a room. He moved my weight to one arm and with the other typed in an 8 digit password onto a key pad. I was really wondering how the old man could be so strong… The white door with a number 8 on it slid open. Inside looked to be a doctor's office.

"I'm guessing that you wish to tend to your wounds by yourself." He told me as he plopped me onto the bed. I nodded. The smell of anesthetic and all the white walls were seriously freaking me out.

"I shall get you a change of clothes. Please wait in here until I return when you are finished." He told me with a smile. I nodded once more.

He left the room, the door sliding shut with a woosh. I gathered bandages, scissors, and various other pieces of equipment. Then I searched for cameras. Finding none, I started to tend to my wounds.

I gingerly started to remove all the shards of glass and cleanse the wounds. It hurt a lot and blood was getting on the bed and the floor but I had been through much worse so I shoved the pain away.

I just wanted to get out of the white, sterile smelling room as soon as possible.

When I had finished, I tried the door. It was locked. I sighed and sat upon the white bed, now stained red.

I allowed my mind to wander. Memories of my past filled my head.

"Subject number 88 is ready for experimentation. Inject the serum." Screaming filled my head. _My screams. _I thought.

"Is it dead? No?! It's a miracle! Subject 88 has been responsive to the serum! Hurry before it dies! Get its blood samples!" Needles punctured my skin many times. I thrashed against the restraints holding me to the table.

An angry voice rang out.

"Gin! I commanded you to stop these experiments. Too many human children have died for nothing. What is the meaning of this?!" The voice shouted.

"Milord, I apologize. I just wanted the royal bloodline to continue… But this time it was successful! Look!" The voice said, trembling.

"You have disobeyed me Gin. For that you must die." The voice said, shaking with anger.

The sound of metal. Blood splattering on the floor. A scream. Then silence.

A saddened face. Glasses. And long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Call me… Father."

That was my first real memory.

**L's POV**

"And thus I have deducted that Kira is most likely a college student living in this area of Japan…" I finished my explanation of what we had learned so far. I watched Light as he thought about what I had said. I still wasn't sure if Light or Shizukana were Kira. It was possible that they were working together. Light was certainly a good actor. Though I couldn't really say the same for Shizukana.

As Light stayed silent, I let my thoughts wander to Shizukana. Who was the strange girl really? Why did she want to be involved in the case? Where did she come from? And how did she know about our real names… And all the details about the case… If she really is Kira… She could have easily killed us all by now… Is she trying to make a point? Trying to tease us? Show us that she can toy with us before killing us?

My thoughts wandered to her stubbornness and I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my face for a second.

I heard a voice calling out my name from far away. It was getting louder.

"Hedeki? Hedeki?! HEDEKI!" A voice yelled. I snapped out of my thinking and turned my head to see Light. My emotionless expression was back on my face in a second. He looked relieved when I looked at him.

"Sorry Hedeki. But you weren't responding." He said.

"It's fine." I answered.

Light continued to speak. But I couldn't help but think about Shizukana.

**Shizukana POV**

When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I nearly had a heart attack. I swear I almost jumped a foot into the air.

It was Watari. He was holding a Victorian dress that was icy blue and midnight blue. Where he got it, I have no idea. He also had schoolgirl shoes and some long black socks. He nodded and left the room.

I was slightly panting for air. The memories of my past faded away and I focused on what was going on at the moment. My breathing rate returned to normal and I slid on the clean clothes.

Being in clean clothes felt nice. I gave a grateful sigh. I walked to the door and knocked three times. It slid open.

"Are you ready to go now?" Watari asked me.

I tried to hide my relief that we were going to be away from the white walls that reminded me of my horrible past. I nodded and we started to walk back to where L and the others were.

**Light's POV**

All of the task force was deep in thought. I looked over at L. I saw him as a pest. An irritating fly that needed to be crushed for the greater good. I felt disgusted and saddened that he couldn't see things my way. That he couldn't see I was doing this for the people of the world. How I was saving the world from criminals. Criminals that deserved to die.

I thought back to what Ryuk had told me. About how when all the criminals were gone from the world, I would be the only one left. How dare he tell me that I was a criminal?! It was preposterous! I am going to be the god of my new world. And no one will get in my way.

Thinking about Ryuk… Where was he? I scanned the room. I saw him over in the kitchen. He was sitting on the counter with a bag of apples, chomping away at them. I almost face palmed. I glared at him. He shrugged at me.

There were three knocks on the door and it swung open. Standing there in a blue Victorian dress in all of her cold, icy, elegant beauty was Kurai. She quickly scanned the room, searching faces until she found L's. She looked relieved. Then she glanced over at the kitchen and jumped.

It couldn't be. Could she have seen Ryuk? Her face grew disapproving. I was getting worried that she had seen Ryuk when she turned back to the Task Force.

"Who's been eating apples? Couldn't they have thrown away their apple cores?" Was all she said. I let out a sight I didn't notice I knew I had been holding until right then.

I felt someone looking at me. I turned and saw L.

"Hmm… That's strange. It reminds me of the message Kira left us… Gods of death love apples…" He murmured, his eyes searching my face. I inwardly cursed Ryuk. How could he have done something so stupid?! I would have to talk with him later. I focused back onto Kurai.

She gracefully walked over and sat on a couch by L.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" She asked.

L informed her. She just nodded.

"Well then… Have you ever thought that Kira can kill in different ways that just heart attacks? If so, don't you think all of the random deaths of criminals that have been happening that weren't heart attacks would make sense?" She said absentmindedly.

I swore under my breath. Kurai glanced at me and smirked. I was really starting to think she knew about me and my Death Note. Of course, she could have just guessed about the fact that the Death Note could kill in different ways than heart attacks. But considering the smug smirk she shot me, I was unbelieving.

Mummers of thought and ideas rang out in the room. Mello, Matt and Near all looked surprised and were deep in thought. L looked accepting of the idea. I was angry with Kurai. She had just ruined many of my plans. I was beginning to accept the thought of killing her.

But having another suspect for L to have to deal with would lessen his suspicion for me. And if Kurai died right after she told us this information, it would practically be giving away the fact that I was Kira. I would just have to deal with her for now…

**No One's POV**

While the Kira discussion continued, what the Task Force didn't know was at the other side of the city, a TV station was about to receive a very important package.

"What the hell?! Is this the best you can come up with?! Have you noticed that whenever we do stories on the Kira case, we get high ratings? The key is material! You have to give me good materials and ideas!" A fat mustached man was yelling at a table of cowering workers for the Sakura TV station.

"But no matter what we do, the cops won't give us information!" An employee said.

"I don't care! If they won't give you information, make something up!" The man yelled. All the employees flinched at the man's voice as it had much resemblance to a pig's screeching.

Just then, another employee rushed into the small, cramped office.

"We just got this in the mail sir!" He said, waving around a package. The package had no return address.

The mustached man snorted, thinking it was another piece of junk. He snatched the package from the worker and opened it.

Out fell 4 video tapes and a note.

The man read the note out loud, eyes growing wide with surprise every second as he read the words on the page.

It read:

Dear Director Semegawa: I am Kira. The proof is this first tape. After you watch it, you will be convinced I am Kira. Broadcast tapes two through four. At the exact time specified in the second page of this document. I want to give out predictions then ill some people through your network. I will do this to prove to the world that I am Kira. I want to spread a special message to the world.

The mustached man grinned and handed two of the tapes to an employee.

"I want you to air these tonight."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! I hope you liked this chapter and its bits of fluff. This will end up as a slash fanfiction. But I am going to take it slowly, as I don't think L is the type to fall madly in love and then devote himself to that person. Misa will be in the next chapter. Review please! I like to see how I'm doing!

Until next time,

SDSBattlefront


End file.
